Kisses on the Cheek: Mickey Mouse version
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: I always see Mickey so serious, and rarely smiling in the art for the series. He always had a glare look, or a neutral one. Never a genuine smile. Inspired by LovelyEveningStar and jpkurihara and requested by Matthew Colby Dawson, along with Devin, his brother. Taken from mine, Minnie's, and Mickey's point of view.


[Darius' point of view]

It was morning in the Clubhouse. Minnie and I were all discussing about something, when Mickey suddenly entered. He had a frown on his face, grumbled, and he looked like he would snap if someone approached him.

"Good morning, Mickey!" I greeted him.

Mickey poured himself a glass of milk, and left without even a word.

"See ya, mouse." I said, never hearing a reply from Mickey.

"What's with Mickey?" Minnie asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. "He's just a bit grouchy since he did too much work around the house."

"Too much?" Minnie asked again.

"Yes, Minnie. It's taking a toll on him. He could never enjoy getting much sleep, since he's stressed out thinking that the house hasn't been built in a couple of days."

"Has he done that?" Minnie asked once more.

"About three or four times." I replied.

Minnie looked worriedly at the living room where Mickey was at.

"Poor Mickey. I wish there was something we could do for him." She said.

I laughed a little. "Well, good luck with that. I tried to help him relax, and he wound up with his head in the wall."

"What?! He smashed your head in the wall?!" Minnie shrieked.

"Pfft, no, Minnie. Mickey ain't that much of a quack. Even when being a grouch. He **literally** smashed the wall using his fist the minute I put my hand on his shoulder."

"My."

"Yep." I agreed, nodding my head.

Minnie was not discouraged, however. I might have gotten bad luck in trying to get Mickey to relax, but it couldn't help trying.

"Well, I'm gonna help Mickey Mouse then!" Minnie announced cheerfully.

I looked at Minnie before I suddenly burst out with laughter.

"Nice one, Minnie! You had me going for a second right there."

I then stopped my laughter as I saw Minnie's serious look on her face.

"Wait, you're serious about that?!" I shouted. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I know you want to help Mickey, but he's too aggressive right now to reason with."

"I know, but I feel bad for him having to deal with it. He just needs someone to be there for him." Minnie said.

"Well, good luck with that." I said, before heading towards the door.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Minnie asked me.

"Well, uh...I'd rather not be here when you confront Mickey. Besides, if he smashed the wall when **I** confronted him, then the house would literally get destroyed."

"My." Minnie said.

"Well...see you when I get back from Matt and Devin's house!" I slammed the door, leaving these two mice alone. They're the only residents inside the house.

[Minnie's point of view]

I sighed as I approached the ticking time bomb that was my Mickey.

"Hello, Mickey!" I greeted cheerfully.

But Mickey made no reaction. He just glared at the television that was in front of him.

"My, what ya watchin', Mickey?" I asked, looking at the television as well. Only static. "My, I've never seen this program before!" I said, in a happy tone.

Mickey scrunched his nose, and grumbled still staring at the static-filled TV. I thought of what to do next.

"Mickey, don't be like this!" I said, as I laid my head in Mickey's lap. He still didn't make any reaction.

"Can you really resist this face?" I got up from the couch, and posed. It was like a secret weapon for me if wanted something my way. It would sure wipe the grouchiness out of my Mickey.

This wasn't one of those times. Mickey just stared at me for no apparent reason.

I stopped using my secret weapon, and sat down on the couch, hopeless on what to do to help Mickey.

I turned to Mickey, and gave him a big hug, kissing him on the cheek.

[Mickey's point of view]

As Minnie kissed me on the cheek, I squeaked as let himself out of Minnie's grasp, and fell onto the floor. Minnie looked at me, and started giggling seeing the blush creep on my cheeks.

"Minnie...wha..." I was speechless on why my girl would do that.

Luckily she did the answering for me. "You seemed really grouchy the past few days, and I thought I'd make you feel better!"

"By kissing me?"

Minnie shrugged, seeing nothing wrong what she did.

"Well, we're mice, so it's nothing wrong or anything."

"I can see that." I deadpanned, joining Minnie on the couch.

"So...do you still feel grouchy?" Minnie asked, uncertain if her plan actually worked.

"Min, you silly mouse...I always act like a grouch when these days happen...just not one this time."

Minnie turned to look at me. I had a small smile on my face. I still looked tired, of course, but my bitter mood was gone.

Then she started to squeak in happiness, tackling me into a hug, and giving me as many kisses on my cheeks as possible despite my protest.


End file.
